King Me
by WDCain Man
Summary: The King of Jurai challanges Tenchi to prove himself to marry Ayeka. It shouldn't take too long. Tenchi is just some run of the mill commoner. Right?


This story takes place right after Tenchi Universe episode 26. It's also my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Please don't be too harsh after reading it. Tenchi Muyo is the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.

**KING ME**

By WDCain Man

"He's _what_?"

"The man I want to marry."

The Emperor of Jurai was not happy. Feeling nothing but pure rage at this mere boy whom his daughter wanted to give the crown to as he sat on top of his thrown with his wife Masaki. He had just been informed that his daughter, the first crown princess of Jurai, wanted to marry a commoner. He peered down at Tenchi (who was wearing his long-sleeve brown jacket outfit)and beside him his first-born daughter, Ayeka (wearing her pink robe outfit) as he grinned his teeth.

"That's wonderful!" cried the blue haired empress of Jurai with a look of utter joy upon her face as she dove off the platform to give her future son in law one of her famous bearhugs.

"T-Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh, don't be so formal Tenchi, just call me Mom!"

"Masaki!"

"What is it honey?"

"Before you welcome this...BOY into our kingdom I wish to ask him several questions. Now then...Tenchi was it, answer all my questions with truthful answers. Are you the king or prince of any planets?" It despised Tenchi to lie, but he promised his grandfather that he would not tell them that he was Prince Yosho and that Tenchi himself was the true ruler of Jurai. He would protect his grandfather's privacy.

"No."

"Do you have any ships or armies under your command?"

"No."

"Do you have any riches that can be offered to the Jurain treasury?"

"...no."

"Then WHAT you give my daughter as a dowry?!"

Tenchi looked up at him, meet his eyes, and answered the only way he could "My love." Azusa looked down at the commoner and gritted his teeth and let loose a low growl which none present could hear.

"Ayeka..., you know the reason you went to search for a husband was so that the planet Jurai can gain strength. So why did you choose this...peasant to be our future king?"

The first crown princess of Jurai looked down towards the floor and whispered. "...I love him."

"That is NOT the reason you were to choose a husband! You were to find a man suitable for the rulership of our homeworld! What can this child offer our kingdom?"

"h-He... has great strength, Father."

"He can give us NO ships! What if there was a war? Could this boy's great strength be enough to lead us through it?"

"But Father, his power is..."

"Silence! Ayeka,...Tenchi, leave us! I have much to discuss with my wife and advisor."

Once an hour had passed, Emperor Azusa, Empress Masaki, and Advisor Adon, a young, handsome, dark skinned, green haired man dressed in all the finest robes money can buy met in a chamber only used for times of great concern and they took their seats around the wood table in the room whose ceiling reached thirty feet high with a bright light being brought down upon them all. The advisor and the queen both flinched when their emperor finally spoke.

"...So, I gather you all have heard the news. Your thoughts?" He asked causally.

"Husband, I have talked to Ayeka, Sasami, and Tenchi and I can tell that Ayeka truly loves Tenchi and vise-versa. Furthermore, Tenchi seems to me to be a man of high morals, honest, intelligent, and very caring. I know he would make a fine emperor and a better husband to our little girl. Also, both of our children have stated that young Tenchi possesses phenomenal power that would easily protect our kingdom. Though, I know that's not the reason why little Ayeka chose him." As Masaki finished her short speech she gave her husband a look of great anger.

The Emperor avoided his wife's look of scorn and cast his eyes towards his advisor who sat to the left of the Empress and motioned him to speak.

"Your Majesty, we cannot allow the crowned first princess of Jurai's Royal Family to marry a commoner, no matter how powerful he may be." The advisor avoided the even greater look of rage form his Empress and continued. "If they were to marry Jurai would be looked down upon by our allies and plotted to be destroyed by our enemies. If either of them were to learn of this we would lose great face in their eyes. Some members of your own royal family might plot both Tenchi and Princess Ayeka's assassination to prevent those problems."

Azusa nodded, while Masaki gave a look of pure desperation which gave into panic. With tears starting to flow from her eyes the Empress spoke out, saying each word louder than the last. "b-But if we oppose this marriage our little girl might denounce her thrown! She'd hate us! We'd never get to see our baby again!" The Emperor actually had to get up and restrain his wife by grabbing her wrists and holding her down in her chair while he spoke gentle words of comfort to her.

"Don't worry Masaki. I have a plan." Masaki looked up in her husbands eyes and heard a stern voice but saw a look of disgust in his face for what he was about to say. He gently let go of her hands and she calmly sat down and waited for her husband to explain

his plan.

"It's obvious that Ayeka has feelings for Tenchi and I fear that she would indeed leave the thrown if she was to make a choice, though she would rather want to stay as Queen of Jurai with Tenchi as her husband. According to her, the only thing that Tenchi can offer us is his "great strength". So, I will arrange a tournament and if he wins he may marry Ayeka."

There was a mixture of emotions on the faces of the two who listen to the Emperor. The advisor's face was that of pure disbelief. _Madness_, he thought, not daring to voice something that would have been thought of as treason, _nothing but total madness_. However, the look on the Empresses face was one that shown only complete joy. She cried, unable to say a word because she knew that her daughter would not leave her. The advisor, however, could not hold his tongue back any longer. He quietly stood up looked at the Emperor and was about to speak, but before he could utter a word Azusa raised his hand and continued. "I know that Ayeka has great faith in Tenchi so his strength must be _considerable_, he might even be more powerful than a Jurian Knight." Both the advisor and Masaki raised their eyes as they consider that. "And it is safe to assume that he possesses great skill with his prowess in combat to have defeated Kagato, so at first he will enter modularly challenging fights that he may win; If he should win those matches he will have to fight our most advance battle droid which, even a dozen of the finest Jurain Knights couldn't hope to beat. It will triumph over Tenchi in less than a minute. But Ayeka might run away with him when he loses so she could be with him. So, the only option is that we must program the robot to kill him."

As Azusa finished, the looks on his wife and advisor switched. Masaki gave of look of total disbelief while the advisor gave a look of relief. "Brilliant, your Majesty. Simply brilliant."

As the advisor finished his praise, Masaki looked towards her husband, seriousness in her eyes and voice only. "I won't allow you to hurt our daughter under this foolish guise to protect her."

The Emperor looked at his love with a mixture of sadness and wishful hoping wishing that his wife would understand and think with her mind. "And I can't allow you jeopardize Ayeka's future with matters of the heart." He paused to prepare himself for what was ahead of him and pushed a button on the armrest of his chair. As he pushed it two armed Jurian soldiers burst into the counseling chamber and looked towards their king for their orders. "Guards, seize Empress Masaki and confine her to her chambers!"

A day past and in the morning, Emperor Azusa, Princess Ayeka and Sasami, the advisor, and their personal guards stood upon a platform that was at the top of an odd looking building. They looked down upon Tenchi as he stood on a hard dirt floor of an arena that looked much like the Roman Coliseum except it was made out of wood. Tenchi stared at Ayeka and prepared his mind and body for the test while the Emperor also prepared his heart for the pain he was about to cause to his family. The Jurain king walked towards the edge of the platform and waved his hand, thus starting the tournament.

Two dozen Jurain soldiers entered the ring, circled around Tenchi, and raised their wooden bokkens ready to strike. Tenchi closed his eyes, raised his sword, brought out its blazing blue energy, gave out a deep breath, and assumed his fight stance. Just then his opponents charged...

On top of the stadium the spectators on the platform watched the soldiers run towards their enemy when the little princess known as Sasami asked her sister "How long do you think it take Tenchi to beat them?"

Before Ayeka could answer, Azusa turned his head and spoke. "No matter how strong Tenchi is, even he cannot defeat two dozen of my finest soldiers."

"...sire?" Questioned the advisor.

"What is it?" Responded the king.

"...Tenchi won."

"_WHAT?!_" The Emperor's jaw hit the floor as he saw what Tenchi had done to his _finest_ soldiers in mere seconds. All of them were unconscious on the ground with no permanent injuries. The Emperor regained his composure, turned to one of soldiers and gestured to start the battle droid.

Down on the ground, Tenchi readied himself for the next challenge. As he waited he began to feel the ground suddenly tremble below him. He knew full well what was coming his way as two gigantic gates swung open which revealed a very tall robot. The metal titan was at least 40 feet tall and was made up of only one color: metallic blue. For hands it had only a set of giant metal crab like pinchers which were connected to arms that looked like metal cords, no thicker than a two inches. Two metal logs were all that it had for feet and metal cords for it's legs which connected to an oval body which had a head that looked like one of the monsters from the Alien movies. The Emperor gave a smirk when he saw Tenchi's eyes wide open but sighed when he knew he would now hear his daughter's stern voice, accusing him of setting this up. He turned to face her but saw that both she and her little sister smile and exchange a knowing glance. _What_, thought the Emperor, _don't they know that Tenchi can die? Do they know something I don't? _He cast his eyes back towards the arena just as the dual started.

The gray Goliath let loose a mad dash towards the warrior, which he easily dodged. The robot released a golden energy blast from its eyes that hit Tenchi-ken and sent the sword and it's welder flying across the battlefield. As Tenchi landed gracefully on his feet the droid slammed it's metal claws on the ground which caused the entire arena to tremble. Tenchi tried to regain his footing as the metal monster charged in front of him and swung at him with one of it's massive claws that struck the young warrior's head, sending him to the ground with crimson fluid being released from his forehead.

Ayeka and Sasami could only gasp as they saw the man they both loved on the ground with blood covering his entire face. The Emperor could only shudder as he saw the pain that was in there faces but he would not stop the tournament so he turned his eyes back towards the battle and continued watching. Tenchi rolled past the robot to gain a moments breath. But before a second had past the mechanical juggernaut turned and fired another laser blast. The advisor could not help but smile as he saw the foolish earthling barely surviving the match.

As the Emperor turned and noticed his advisor's sick pleasure he could feel his body begin to tremble. At first he thought he was shaking over the guilt in his heart but learned he was wrong when he saw the entire coliseum was shaking. The Jurian monument began to crumble as the sound of shattering wood filled the air. The Emperor grabbed ahold of his children and shield them with his body from the falling rubble. As it seemed that the entire world was about to explode a minor guard screamed out that he was received communications from all points of Jurai. That it seemed that their planet would indeed explode and that they had traced the source of the quake was at the coliseum. Despite the feeling that the planet was doomed both the princesses remained unafraid, even happy while everyone else save their father was panicking.

"j-j-Juraiquake!" cried a lowly soldier.

"What's happening?!" screamed the advisor.

Princess Ayeka looked at the advisor and answered him. "Tenchi has finished his warm-up." She spoke it loud and clear; when the Emperor heard her his eyes immediately turned towards the arena. There he saw a sight he would never forget. There he saw how wrong he was and how right Ayeka had been. There he saw Tenchi, the ground around him shattering and rising into the air, move his sword into an offensive position and in less time it would take to blink an eye ran up, lifted his sword over his head, leaped into the air, and sliced the droid in half. The Emperor could not even say a word as he realized what had just happen: Tenchi had just destroyed the most powerful weapon in the entire Jurain armory, a weapon that had the power to level numerous cities, a weapon that even a dozen of the greatest Jurain Knights couldn't hope to defeat, a weapon that could fight an entire battalion, a weapon that had just been cut in half by the most powerful being in the universe.

20 minutes had passed since the quake ended. Lady Masaki wondered what had become of her girls while the quake happen. As she laid on her bed she heard her door open and saw her husband walked in. She immediately got up, ran to him, and asked wither the girls were okay. He took her in his arms, held her and described what had happen at the coliseum less than a half hour ago.

"My Lord," spoke the Empress, "Ayeka and Sasami said Tenchi was powerful, but they never told me that he could actuarially destroy a planet."

"After the tournament I gave Tenchi permission to marry Ayeka. Though I know that many Jurains and our allies will not like it but I doubt that any of them will have the courage or the stupidity to say it to his face." The Empress smiled and burst out in tears as she held her husband.

"I'm surprised you gave in so easily."

"If I hadn't, I believe Tenchi would try to conquer Jurai so Ayeka could keep her thrown and with his strength he would have found it rather easy to defeat us. But, he is a caring man. He even said he wouldn't hold a grudge over what I tried to do to him.

"Our little girl has finally found the one. The one to make her the happiest woman alive."

"Yes, he can make our little girl happy; and he can use his...power to protect Jurai and make it's people happy."

Outside the room where the two rulers of Jurai held each other, the advisor stood thinking about his favorite subject: Power. _It will be easy_, he thought, _to manipulate that foolish earthling into crushing all my enemies. With his strength he could conquer the universe and I will stand by him. Together, we will rule the universe_. The sly advisor smiled to himself and walked towards his chambers where he would rest and plan. He was thinking too loud to even notice that he had passed Princess Ayeka's bedchamber.

Within her room she held the man she loved and he held her. With tears streaming down her cheeks Tenchi kissed his beloved Ayeka and whispered in her ear. Telling her how much he loved her and he would do anything she asked him to do. As they talked Ayeka warned him that the advisor might try to manipulate him into doing horrible deeds. "No problem, the first thing I'll do when I'm crowned is kick that sleaze out of the castle if that's what you want." She smiled, embraced him, untied her kimono belt, and prepared herself to reward Tenchi for all the hardships he had undergone for her: Leaving his family on Earth, breaking Ryoko's heart, and fighting her father so he could be with her. Now she was going to make Tenchi the happiest man alive.

**THE END**

I hope you enjoyed my very first fanfic even more then I enjoyed writing it. Special thanks for my mom for all the support she has given me. I also thank my old english teacher for giving me her old computer. I also thank Happosai for giving me the idea in his Aiken Muyo story line. His work is brilliant! Check it out!


End file.
